Nobody Said
by somandalicious
Summary: Draco and Ginny meet for that one last chat between old flames. A story for Moonyk based on the song The Scientist by Coldplay


**Nobody Said…**

_I'll meet you in the park at noon, Tuesday. This is the last time! _

_-G._

He folded the weakened parchment and shoved it into his pocket. While pinching the cigarette, he took one last, long drag, then flicked it away. She would be angry if she knew he was smoking again, if she even cared anymore. Perhaps she did. That would explain why she agreed to meet him.

To talk.

To tell her he was sorry.

He found her standing on the bank, near the pedestrian bridge that arched over the large pond. A deep, green knitted cap topped her russet hair, that was fashioned sweetly into flowing curls. Her long, slender body was swathed in a creamy wool coat and dark, muggle jeans. He could not see her face, since her back was to him, but he knew, better than anyone, that her cheeks were rosy from the chilly air, those azure eyes were framed with inky, twirled lashes, and her lips were stained a blood red. He never could understand why she chose to apply the nonsense to her wonderfully freckled face, and guessed it was Granger's influence. However, she was still the picture of perfection on the crisp autumn day.

As he neared her form, she reached into the beige messenger bag at her hip and withdrew a folded piece of cloth. Carefully she began to toss the contents to the koi that swam the murky depths. He smirked with endearment and with the stealth of a snake he stepped behind her. Softly he hissed into her ear, longing hugging the current of his words, "You don't know how lovely you are." It would seem Ginny Weasley scented of coconut that day.

Her body slightly trembled as his warm breath spread deep into the curve of her ear, "Chuck the pretty words, Draco Malfoy, I didn't come here to listen to your rubbish." It took all she had not to turn into the comfort he emulated.Life was hard after he left. Although it was only a little over three weeks ago, and very nearly went insane. Out every night with Hermione, sleeping all day, missing classes, and she had lost her job at the Dizzy Snitch. Truth was she was lost. Like a bird without a song.

Draco wondered if she knew how wretched he truly felt, if she knew how much he really needed her, and he wanted her to know. Obviously, though, she did not want to hear him tell her that he set her apart from everything else. That she was special. Apparently, she did not want to hear anything he had to say. So he said nothing.

She shook the handkerchief, returned it to her bag, and pivoted with a deep sigh. Then she looked him over and winced, cursing his parents for having such a brilliant gene pool. Blast, he was brilliant in all his wallowing sorrows. Once again wearing black, still in mourning for something she never did understand. Wanted to, but never could. Quirking the corner of her mouth, she curled her hands around the strap of her bag in an attempt to keep them from reaching up to straighten his messy, moonbeam hair. That awful black cap did not help hide its distress either. And his hoary eyes were narrowed in thought. Merlin, help her look away! "Out with it, tell me your secrets, ask me your questions. I've a date to get to sometime this evening."

His nose pulled into that infamous sneer as he tilted his head and looked at his feet, "Ah, yes, who is it this night, darling? Potter, Finnegan, or perhaps my old mate Zabini?" Jealousy curled it's green fingers around his lungs. He wished to go back to the start when the three blokes would never dare cross his path.

"This is silly. I don't want to keep running in circles with you, especially since we both come out looking like asses." She huffed and began to ascend the hill. She had not intended to hurt Draco by dating them. It was a weak attempt at moving on, and she lamented every time she went out.

"Ginny!" He said, his voice cracked with desperation, and he blamed his awful mouth for throwing snarky remarks. It was almost automatic, and he had always been spectacular at inserting his sodding foot into his mouth.

She spun around and gasped. Draco's arms were outstretched and his brows were wrinkled with regret. Her feet began to involuntary carry him towards him and she threw her shoulders back to stop them, only causing her to stumble. "Yes?"

His body slumped and he tightened his jaw. He could not find the words to say what his heart felt. "I'm so…I mean, I just…" He growled and fisted his hat, pulling it off the ground. "Merlin, just don't go yet, I need to tell you some important stuff, but it's difficult for me."

Ginny's lips twitched with sympathy and she took his hand. "Nobody said this was easy." Then she nodded to the paved path, "Let us sit and have our chat. At least it will be comfortable."

"Nobody said it would be this hard." Draco breathed, but remained rooted. "I gave this some serious thought. Even guessed at the science and figures that equated us as a couple, and yet it was all still a puzzle." He peaked at her and continued to stroke her hand. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. He nipped at his bottom lip and began again. "I over-analyzed everything, but the conclusion was always the same, I was never good to you. Even when I thought I was."

Ginny was stunned in disbelief, but her body jerked and a breathy sob escaped. Her face felt hot and promised the swell of tears, and she knew soon they would come. She had to say something before he continued with his scientific theories and ideas that had absolutely nothing to do with love. "It was a shame for us to split up." her voice was soft and broken, and a tear escaped, promising the dam would soon break.

He cleared his throat, and pulled her closer, but with caution. He held her arms and let his eyes search her clear blue orbs for the one answer he never found. "Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me." It was barely a whisper, that plea, that prayer.

Ginny bit her lip and whimpered. He was on the verge of the barrier too. His light skin even more translucent, and the rims of his eyes were pink and lavender, his irises darker than she had ever seen. She crushed her lids closed and buried her face into the reassurance of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and curved his back to get nearer to her, it could be the last time they touched, for all he knew. It was a sweet desperation at its most finest.

He smell of sandalwood, spices, and cold nicotine, and she sighed heavily into the rough fabric of his jumper, and let her mouth camber into a smirk that resembled his own. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy!" She shoved him away and allowed her hands to fall upon her hips. She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "You've been smoking again!"

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He gave his head a discreet shake and looked around, in a gesture that said '_you're going to argue that NOW?_'' "Because of you! " he spoke aloud.

She mocked him, "Oh yeah, blame me! How thick are you? Do you think I want our make up kiss to taste like a sodding ash tray?" She smiled a bit, "Not bloody likely!"

He jerked his head with mock fury and raised his forefinger to the air. "You… silly wench!" and a ghost of a smile traced his lips as he shoved his palm into his trouser pocket. He withdrew a candy and popped into his mouth. "Get over here and kiss me."

She regarded him suspiciously, "Only if you promise to quit smoking."

" I promise!No quit being so bloody impossible!" He exasperated. His temper flaring quickly. "Get your little arse over here!"

"Promise to take me out for icecream." She said as their bodies moved together. An impish grin tickling her cheeks.

"I promise." Draco breathed as he began to lower his mouth towards hers.

Just before they met, she titled her head back further, and with innocent wonderment widening her eyes shestated, "With only chocolate syrup because--"

"I KNOW, I know, you don't like cherries!" he said matter-of-factly and then crushed his mouth to hers.

They were going back to the start.

_A/N: This is for Moonyk because she loves all my work, even the Dramione. This is my thank you for being so helpful and genuine. Besides, I've owed you a Drinny for a while. And please, I need your e-mail address, I have a surprise for you._

_Jo owns the characters, Coldplay wrote the lyrics that inspired Moonyk to ask for this particular song-fic. The Scientist. Oh and thanks, I really like that song now. It's very bittersweet. The video is amazing. Yeah. Review please. I like them._


End file.
